Finbarhawkes
Finbarhawkes'' ''(Finbar), is a Major character in the First, Second, Third 'and 'Fourth seasons of Voltz Wars and was best friends with D_2the_avid. They have remained friends since Finbar betrayed their enemy, Pyrostasis until being put on trial by D_2the_avid and thereby making them enemies. Pyro banned Finbar and David from their original servers, preventing them from fighting. Finbar, pretending that he and David were requested by Notch to defend another server from terrorist extremists, went to afore mentioned server to torture and kill all they did not like. They worked with FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet to hunt down one particular terrorist who's obsessed with pork, Edd2012. He has now split off from David and Elysium as a whole because of what he called a "ridiculous" trial concerning his torture of a child and is now starting his own kingdom, Rapture. Several mining operations that were necessary in order to commence work on the underwater part of Rapture have made Finbar incredibly wealthy. Although not militarily strong, Finbar effectively has BlameTC as an Assassin for hire. Finbar is well known to wear fully equipped Power Armour should not be considered anything but dangerous. Season 1 Prologue After sneaking into Pyro's base, Finbar needed supplies and resources to build his house and survive. Finbar decided to "borrow" some of Pyro's supplies. This action later started a war between Finbar and Pyro. David got caught up in the middle of the war and later sided with Finbar after hearing what happened. Galactus the cow After gearing up and preparing for war, Finbar's friend, David, decided to get a pet cow, he named Galactus. However, after a series of skirmishes at one of Pyro's nearby outposts, Galactus was killed by a FIRE explosion, which also caused a red-matter explosive to go off, destroying Finbar and David's current base. The two left in boats, off to find a new world and a new home. They buried Galactus' meat in a grave in their new world. This was their first big loss in the war, but it was not the end! Volcano base In their new world, Finbar and David discovered camouflage, which can act as an illusion and look like a different block. On the other side of the camo, you can see out of it. You can also pass through camo, which helped Finbar and David get inside their bases by simply walking on the roof. They setup a base inside an active volcano and used camouflage to conceal their location. While they were busy crafting, Pyro was busy with his base, not far from Finbar's volcano. Finbar suspected Pyro to be looking for him and David, so they attacked Pyro's base, not knowing that there was a portal nearby. Curious, the two friends stepped in the portal and came out in a Twilight Forest. There was no way back to their old base. They would have to start fresh again. Curiosity had won this battle. Building their Evil Lair After their volcano exploded and the apocalypse happened, Finbar, David and Pyro decided to make a truce to escape the new world, but even there, the war continued. After everyone woke up, six thousand year later, after being frozen in cryrostasis, Finbar and David got to work immediately on preparing defenses. Nethervoid's House After discovering Nethervoid's new house, Finbar and David set up a trap for one of Pyro's scouts using the camouflage to act as cobblestone, but dug a hole through the camo to where Nethervoid falls in when he steps on the camouflage. Nethervoid later tried to get revenge on Finbar and David by setting up his own trap outside their Evil Lair. Finbar and David never fell for it, but noticed Nethervoid's little shack house had turned into a massive fortress armed with rail guns and had plenty of materials inside; materials that Finbar and David would love to get their mits on. After sneaking into Nethervoid's base, they stole the supplies they needed and returned home. This means war After Nethervoid found their base, Finbar and David were on edge. Nethervoid sent Silverphinox, one of his henchmen, to sneak into Finbar's base and kill them. Silverphinox used active camo to make himself invisible. He was scared off by Finbar and David. Later, Nethervoid set a trap inside their base, so Finbar built another one far away from their old one. Now Finbar was on edge and wanted to destroy Nethervoid's base with nuclear missiles. Destroying Nethervoid's Base Finbar and David build one anti-gravity missile and a nuclear missile. They used the anti-gravity missile to take off the roof of the fortress, then used the nuke to destroy it. It was their first major victory against Pyro and his team. Attack and Revenge Soon after destroying Nethervoid's base, Nethervoid and Silverphinox returned to Finbar and David's base and loaded it with spikes. Finbar secretly built another base and showed it to David later on. Upgrades Finbar created a new sorting machine and stored all of their materials saved from their old base. It was time to get serious about the war and their next plan was attacking Pyro at his base. But first they wanted to upgrade their power armor. They added jumping, invisibility and night vision and got ready to attack Pyro. Trolling Pyro After upgrading their armor, Finbar and David decided to spawn a bunch of cows in Pyro's base in memory of Galactus. After finding Pyro and spawning the cows, Finbar and David activated their invisibility and waited for Pyro's response. Pyro told his friend VikingZZZ to prepare for a BBQ and that they were going to BBQ the cows. Finbar and David watched as Pyro and Viking killed their precious cows. They quickly ran away. Solar Farm While on their way back to their new base, Finbar and David ran into Pyro's solar farm. They decided to dig underneath the surface to see what they were powering. They found a massive underground city underneath the surface of Pyro's solar farm. They decided to fill the entire base with cows once again. And after exploring and trolling Pyro, they decided to head to Meatylock's base and do the same. Building Missiles After taking a look at their enemies' bases, Finbar and David returned to theirs and started building their missiles. While building, David discovered the location of TheLMNOSteve's base. Steve was a friend of Pyro's but wasn't taking part in the war, however Finbar and David decided to destroy his base and use it as a testing site for future missile launches. Finbar and David built lots of missiles and explosives and prepared to attack Steve. Destroying TheLMNOSteve's Base? Finbar and David set up their missile platforms right outside a naturally generating structure that they thought was TheLMNOSteve's base. They were going to infiltrate the structure to see if there was any danger. There was a rumor that if a missile was launched at Steve's base, missiles would automatically be fired at everyone else's base. The rumor was true, as later proven by pyrostasis in one of his uploads, but David thought it was false because he was looking in the wrong base. So, he and Finbar launched the missiles at the structure. Not meaning to do so, the two carved out a penis-shaped crater on the map and then used anti-matter explosives to cut through bedrock, making a hole into the void. This was a victory for Finbar and David and they would continue to battle Pyro for some time. Season Two Prologue By now, both Finbar and Pyro had gathered many followers. It was time to join up with their friends to destroy one another as the war between Finbar and Pyro raged on. New servers Finbar started out by showing David the improvements on their power armor. After this, Finbar showed him around the server. There were many worlds, one of which was for Finbar's army and Pyro's army. Finbar and David also got their own private world for themselves. This way, they could to their planning and not have to worry about being bothered by their army or Pyro. Making a faction After showing David around, Finbar decided to make a faction and gather his army. He called the faction TeamFND and quickly gathered many followers. After this, they began building a sky base. Being Stupid David While Finbar commanded his troops, David explored a tower where a man named Zuelatack lived. While David continues exploring, he dies nearly every time from what Finbar calls "being stupid." Getting attacked While David was dying by being stupid, Finbar and numerous faction members who were working on their base, were killed by traitors who were working with Pyro. Construction of the base was put on hold and eventually suspended. New base After some glitches with the modpack, Finbar and David's faction was disbanded and their base was destroyed, so they had to start over, but while building their new base, they found a Tree Base. Mayhem Destroying the Tree Base Finbar and David, wanting to destroy the tree, built debilitation missiles. After this, they began searching for Pyro's Base. Searching for Pyro Wanting to put a stop to Pyro, Finbar and David set out with their armies to kill Pyro and his army before they can attack again. However, they were distracted by the spawn where sculpted heads of Pyro's faction, TDK, were. An unsuccessful mission After they are unable to find Pyro's base, Finbar and David find themselves inside a huge lava lake. Disappointing, they return to their base to find that they are relocating after Pyro found the location of their base. Epilogue As a result of the fighting, Pyro bans Finbar and David from their own servers. In Season Three, there would be a new kind of enemy with a new kind of war. Season Three Prologue After Pyro banned Finbar and David from their original servers, Finbar fabricated the claim that Notch hired Finbar and David to defend another server from terrorists. With this in mind, Finbar and David began making a new base in a new world in order to save the entirety of Minecraft. Jermaine They found an illegal immigrant that they named Jermaine inside their first supply shipment and decided to take them in. Mountain base They constructed a small base in the mountainside. FnD then found a small oil mining outpost manned by FMB and destroyed it. FMB When going the collect their second shipment, they intercepted FMB trying the steal their supplies. They later were attacked by a group of terrorists, destroying some of their chests. Finbar had a mental breakdown and decided to destroy their old base. They later constructed a new one deep underground. Together with David, they moved on the nuclear power, steam power (which consumed all their coal without working very well), and iron tanks. When visiting FMB, they found FMB's base destroyed by Edd2012. Their base was then found by FMB and sabotaged by "the aztecs". The aztecs The aztecs were found when FnD discovered a small camp containing several slaves, including Jackson, Jermaine's brother. The aztecs were actually an ancient guild of magic on the verge of extinction due to Edd2012 Tycer and Myles After a brief cleanup, they discovered TycerX and MylesC, two alleged "prostitutes" hiding out in a large cabin. Tycer and Myles had been investigating FnD's old base. They were then captured by FnD for torture and interrogation. Tycer and Myles met Edd, who tricked them and turned them into strange crystallised beings and sent them on their starjump journey through time, right before FnD nuked their base. New base and porcruxes They eventually decided to move to a new base, constructed by David with instructions from Finbar modified by David's own originality. In this new base, they constructed a few nuclear devices which they later used to destroy TycerX and MylesC. FnD and FMB joined together to complete a series of missions, leading to their discovery of porkcruxes. Their base was eventually found by FMB due to David's negligence. The End When _Ricochet found the fourth porkcrux, he recklessly took it and went insane. He destroyed FnD's base and turned into "Porkochet" after consuming the porkcrux to avoid it's capture, which Rob had to kill. Rob was subdued on his way to see David due to Rich's previous hostility and FMB's original base, the "Sexport" was destroyed by FnD. FnD later moved on, while Rob continued in a submarine. FnD made a signal for their project 19 to land and FMB relocated to Winterly Rock. Season 4 Starting Anew After the attacks, Finbarhawkes and D 2the avid decide to rebuild. They start a small house and David discuses with Finbar about his Executive Order 19 which was a project that David has been working for most of Season 3 for the inevitable attack by either Edd2012 or FMB. The project was a ship filled with technology and resources that can uplift them into a powerful and advanced base. Unfortunately, the ship is hit during the anti-matter explosion and Jermaine had to crash land it to survive. Jermaine is injured but recovers and many of the components, including a nuclear reactor, are destroyed. David sets off to find the wreckage and salvage the rest of the supplies and to build a base in the mountains to place all the materials and the true reason to Executive Order 19. Rebuilding David is attacked and pursued by armed men and hurries to get Finbar to the safety of their mountain base. Once they are there, David tells Finbar about his secret clone army that have been very costly costing up to 800 diamonds. Their was an original 50 to the clone army but only 37 made it and being named after their creator D_2the_avid. David constructs a massive wall around their base and turns it into a city, which Finbar names Elysium. On a trading expedition, Jermaine finds pirates which Finbar and David welcome into the city. War with FMB David and Finbar both found FMB's base and attacked it forcing FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet to retreat and start a base elsewhere. Later on FMB attacked them with their new massive airship and damaged Elysium's watch tower. Finbar and David manage to drive them off without any further damage. David and Finbar decide to attack FMB by kidnapping Rory Jr and bringing him back to their city. Finbar's Trial Later on, Rory Jr. is found in a chamber with numerous rooms for torture with blood all over and is found laying on a iron bed injured and bruised. With samples examined, it is found to be Finbar's blood. Finbar is placed on trial and with many testifies from the privateers, is found guilty. In disbelief, Finbar drinks a invisibility potion and escapes setting off incendiary bombs all over Elysium's port setting it on fire and injuring or killing many privateers. David is searching for the rogue Finbarhawkes who is invisible and stole 30 diamonds and other essential ores then leaving claiming to start his own kingdom. Finbar currently resides in Rapture. Living at Rapture While constructing Rapture further, Finbar ran across a refugee named Ockpii who claimed that Privateers from David's Royal Trading Empire attacked his ship while on a sushi merchant selling trip. Finbar agreed to take Ockpii In and became his first ally since his split from Elysium. While searching for NPC Villages with Ockpii, they ran across BlameTC, a Mercenary like Minecraft character who searches for "bad guys". Finbar and Ockpii show him both FMBs base and Elysium and describe them as slave owners and bad men although Finbar did not describe his crimes as well which is ironic since the man searching for criminals is working with a criminal. Finbar has also suggested that he plans on joining Edd sooner or later. Wealth Finbar uses a highly advanced system of technology and with a mixture of magic to fund his war efforts and was off the radar while he grew into one of the wealthiest characters in the war. This partially was the result of Finbar quarrying large amounts of the sea floor to build Rapture on. These quarries collected many ores and other riches for Finbar. War of the Dragons After finding a mysterious portal, Finbar walked through and found himself in a world where dragons were destroying the land. Finbar learns from the Orc Mage Alverva that he had been sent there to stop the dragons. Finbar ended up allying all of the races of Dark Elves, Orcs, Giants, Naga, and Spirit Elementals to destroy the dragons, which the ultimately succeeded in. The City of Rapture After taking in the survivors of the War of the Dragons, Finbar and Ockpii set about building Rapture into a city. Finbar used force fields to dissolve the water at the ocean floor and construct parts of the city there. Furthermore, Finbar has constructed many grassy islands on the surface where the survivors are building their homes. Rapture is still under construction. Trivia *Finbar is permanently stuck in his Hulk Skin because he is always angry *Finbar has caused the starting conflict in every Voltz Wars Season *Despite being the main channel in the Voltz Wars Series, Finbar is considered by many to be an antagonist *Apparently most people think the server isn't white listed WELL IT IS! STOP TRYING TO JOIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Affiliations Category:Season 4 characters